Something Worth Fighting For
by half-brain
Summary: Liara helps Shepard prepare for his final battle against the Reapers. ShepxLiara rating is for implied... intimacy


A/N: So... yeah, I kinda fell in love with Mass Effect. And Asari. Especially ones named Liara T'Soni. Anyways, this is more romantic than most of my stuff, and yes I know I basically stole this scene from the game... but hey. I felt this needed a story version. Enjoy, no I do _not_ detail the sex scene, and as always I do not own these characters, the Mass Effect games, the Normandy, etc.

* * *

Shepard turned the charcoal and crimson helmet in his hands, feeling the hard contours as his mind spun endlessly. This was finally it. A chance to stop the Reapers, take back earth – it would be the completion of this adventure he had been tossed into, and somehow it was the last place he wanted to be. The losses weighed down on him like an anvil set on his chest. Shepard heard the door to his cabin slide open with a hiss and looked up.

Liara cautiously entered, hands clasped nervously in front of her. "I was wondering where you were." Shepard thought he picked up a hint of worry in her otherwise calm voice.

"EDI didn't tell you where I was?"

"She respects your privacy."

"And you don't?"

"I suppose you _did_ tell me I could come in any time. What are you doing?"

Shepard pretended to resume his inspection as he responded, "Thought I heard the casing crack during the last fight." He tossed it to her and sat on the bed. "Bullet must have just grazed me." Liara saw right through him, as always.

"Do you think you're ready Shepard?"

He stared at his boots. "How do you get ready for something like this?"

"You cajole and threaten, and make tremendous sacrifices," she reminded, setting the helmet aside and sitting next to him, continuing, "until the galaxy realizes it has someone worth following."

"You really think so?"

Their fingers intertwined. "There's no doubt in my mind." They both turned to look at one another. Liara smiled faintly. "You stopped Sovereign, saved the council, died and came back to life, united all the races under one banner – even the Rachni, even the Quarians and Geth – and you saved me, Shepard. I believe in you, and I'm guessing everyone else must, or they wouldn't be here."

They leaned back and stared at the stars in silence for what must have been a few minutes, the engines' thrum soothing his nerves, before she turned to him again. "It would be easy for a single ship to get lost up there, wouldn't it?

"Yeah, I guess it would."

She drew closer, close enough that he could feel Liara's warmth and smell the sweet, clean smell of her blue skin. "To find a place far away from all this, where you could spend the rest of your life in peaceful happiness."

He gave her a quick peck on the cheek and sat back up. She followed suit. Shepard took a deep breath." "Right now, there's no other place I'd rather be Liara… and I'd like you to be there with me."

Their faces were inches away. "I'd like you to be there with me as well."

Liara and Shepard's lips met for a moment, then she pulled away and closed her eyes. "Whatever happens out there, I'm glad we're doing this together."

"You're special to me Liara, I want you to know that."

A look of relieved delight tugged at the corners of her mouth. "Show me."

Their lips met again, this time more passionately, and she pushed him down onto the sheets.

* * *

Shepard ran through the forest, passing gray trees, blackened leaves crunching in the ash beneath his feet. He couldn't let the kid get away, had to protect him. Smoky silhouettes meandered aimlessly before him, murmuring indistinguishably. Then a few voices made it through, albeit quietly.

"Shepard-Commander, the Geth only acted in self defense…"

"…Shepard…"

"… Do we deserve death?"

Legion.

"… The first human Spectre, savior of the Citadel."

Ashley. He could also hear Thane, Chambers, Mordin, and even Jenkins talking to him among many others – everyone who had died fighting alongside him or because he had been too late.

He had to stop the boy. Shepard continued after him in what felt like slow motion, but hesitated as the kid jumped into someone's arms, someone wearing an Alliance uniform… and Shepard found himself staring into his own face as it was consumed by orange flames.

There was a moment of disorientation as his eyes opened and he found himself back in his cabin. Liara still lay next to him peacefully sleeping. Despite his best efforts to let her rest, he heard her begin to stir as he tried to get up.

"Can't sleep?" Liara asked from behind him.

"We're almost there."

"Already?" From the sudden tired sorrow in her voice, Shepard could tell she felt the same way about their upcoming mission.

"I hope everyone is ready."

"You don't need to worry about that. You rallied who you could. The Reapers won't get any more chances to divide us; this time, the galaxy follows our lead."

"There will be casualties. I just wonder how many."

She gently set one slender hand on his shoulder, turning him around to face her. "You're not alone in this fight now, Shepard. Take strength from that." They kissed again, her moist lips easing his fears.

"Thanks Liara." He pulled her close.

"My pleasure."


End file.
